1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus that displays images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers, such as smartphones and tablets, which are operated by touching a screen have recently gained popularity. Where an image, for example a photo, is displayed using such a computer, the image can be zoomed in/out by intuitive gesture operations such as tapping and pinching.
The problem is, however, that where an image is zoomed in on the basis of a gesture operation, the magnification should be adequately set. Where the magnification is not set adequately, the user should perform a number of zooming operations to obtain the desired magnification. Accordingly, a large number of techniques for estimating the zooming magnification desired by the user have been devised.
For example, the image display program disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-178222 detects human faces included in the image and zooms in the human face which is the nearest to the position designated by the user. Further, in the electronic album disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-193933, a plurality of faces present in an image are detected and the image is zoomed in at a magnification such that none of the faces is framed out.